A Cam For Two
by Ereriforlife
Summary: Eren Yaeger is a very popular youtuber who vlogs about his life and drawings, he is also a sweet guy any girl would want to date, Levi is another famous youtuber who has a dark humor but a very handsome face that swoons all types of girls and boys. what will happen when these two boys meet? Will another love story begin?
1. Chapter 1

So I posted this on Ao3 but I decided to post here too. So this is a Youtubers AU and I currently have 3 chapters uploaded! So I will post them all today on here! also I will say sorry for any grammar mistakes liek i am VERY sorry

IN ERENS PART OF TOWN...

It was a nice day he had to admit, sunny weather, his friends were over having a blast. Nothing could go wrong really, everything was perfect...well except for one thing...

"I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE IT!" The brunet screamed at the top of his lungs getting some looks from his friends who were sitting around his room all on their laptops or phones.

"Eren, calm your fucking tits, it is just ONE subscriber gone not the end of the-" Jean complained but was inturupted by a shaky laugh coming from Eren.

"One subscriber Jean can mean the whole entire world Jean. ONE SUBSCRIBER CAN MAKE A DIFFERENCE AND HE OR SHE LEFT ME! I am hurt... my heart..." Eren was now on the ground faking his death.

"Oh grow up Eren, you are always like this everytime you loose a subscriber, like literally everytime." Mikasa said as all his other friends agreed with her.

"B-But Mikasa... My subscriber..." He said whimpering, pouting his lips.

"Eren shut the fuck up, I am trying to watch something and you are disracting me here." Connie complained as he and his girlfriend Sasha continued to eat a bag of chips while watching something on youtube.

You see, it began as a joke in highschool, Gr.11, they never knew they would ever get popular. They started a small youtube channel called the 104thsquad, they decided just to post some funny things they do and challenges they find on the internet. They never expected to hit one million subscribers in just a few months, they were surprised about the outcome so they decided to work harder on their videos. The members of this group were all of the people in Eren's room right now. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Krista. They had a blast while filming different kinds of videos and met some other youtubers like PewDiePie, Danisnotonfire, TheAmazingPhil and other popular youtubers.

Once they graduated from Highschool they decided to split up, Eren by himself, Marco and Jean, Ymir with Krista, Connie with Sasha, and Armin and Mikasa decided to appear as guests on some of their videos. Sure they would go on their other channel but not as much as their partner ones. Now there they were, in Eren's room being neets all together.

It was the end of their semester and they had a few weeks to vlog whatever and whoever they wanted in their youtube channels.

Connie and Sasha were concentraited on their laptop screen and of course that caught everyones attentions, even Eren. They went over to the duo to see what they were watching, it wasn't that common to see their friends actually watching a youtube video when they were together so it was kind of weird for them. They all gathered up infront of their screen to see two people talking.

"-and that is why I don't like people." the first voice deadpanned

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH OH GOD!" the second voice laughed while holding her stomach

At that sentence Connie and Sasha cracked up and started laughing very loudly.

"O-Oh god.. I-I can't breath OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sasha said tears coming out of her eyes while hitting Connie

"Holy shit he is so fucking funny OH MY GOD." Connie said ignoring his girlfriends attacks.

The first things that came up in Eren's mind

Holy fuck he is some kind of sexy god

Because he thought the man on the screen was one hot motherfucker that made him forget about that one subscriber. The man had black, raven-like hair that was shaved into a under-cut. He had two peircings on his right eyebrows and one on his nose, his eyes were slanted in an intimidating way but looked hot. Eren didn't know he was interested in guys but now the man on the screen made him realize it in that moment. He starterd to blush and covered his face in a pillow recieving a look from Jean.

"Wait, who are these two." He said his voice sounding muffled by the pillow.

"Oh my god Eren, how can you not know Sassy Heichou?!" Ymir exclaimed hugging her girlfriend while making an shocked face.

"Eren even I know of him and I don't even go on youtuber much" Armin said while typing away on his computer

"You HAVE to watch his videos!" Sasha exclaimed and as she said that Eren got a message from her on his phone "The first link is his instagram account, second is his twitter, third is facebook but he doesn't use it that often and the last link is his youtube channel, also I made it that so when you click on his link you will automatically be subscribed to his channel!" She said with a sly smile.

"Holy shit, that's some tech stuff right there." Ymir said as she gave Sasha a small bag of potatoe chips to the girl.

"I will watch him right now because I can't greive about one stupid subscriber can I?" He said as he made a super hero pose on his bed

"You just did like, 5 minutes ago, Yaeger" Jean rolled his eyes as everyone laughed at his comment.

Everyone went back to what they were doing but Eren was really interested in this 'SassyHeichou' so he decided to look at some of his videos. He got his Beats headphones so he can shut off some of the noise his friends were making and listen to the mans voice in peace

So let's see, I will need to do some reasearch about this man.

He scrolled down on the raven haired man's channel and found a video about himself that was just uploaded.

Guess I will just watch this one for now... WHOA WHAT THE FUCK?!

Eren looked to the side and saw how many subscribers this guy got and he didn't believe his eyes.

HE HAS 7 MILLION?!

"YOU GUYS HE HAS SEVEN MILLION SUBSCRIBERS?!" Eren screamed as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Eren, he is basically like a youtube celeberty now." Marco told the brunet is a nicer manner that the rest.

"Okay..." Eren whimpered feeling a little surprised about the amount of subscribers.

He clicked one one video that was labeled as 'Get to know me and shit'

The video started off with the raven and the same girl that he saw on the last video and that brought up some questions for Eren

Oh my god, are they dating? Are they like a thing? Maybe childhood friends? Yes just childhood friends

"Hey little shits. Sassy Heichou here and I am from the other youtube group called-" The man was inturrupted by a loud scream that came from right beside him

"UGH WHATEVER HEICHOUU!" said the girl

"Oh yeah right, this is Hanji and no SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND" as he rolled his eyes as the girl named Hanji smiled.

"So in todays video I am going to tell you 'bout myself because you little shit boogers-"

"Wait did you just call your subscribers a shitty booger?"

"Fuck yeah I did."

The way that the guy said it was so funny, he didn't even know why, it was just the way he said it. The way he said it so it seems normal.

"Okay so I will now talk about myself without Hanji here disracting me." As he said that, Hanji left the screen and said bye.

"Okay so my name will never be revealed unless you mean alot to me so no one. I was born in france and then moved here, in California because-" Eren paused the video and turned around to his friends

"You guys Sassy Heichou lives in California!" He said excitedly because that's where exactly Eren lived.

"We know Eren" Krista replied tired of Erens shit.

He upaused the video to continue to learn about his new favorite youtuber

"France was treating me like shit. Oh by the way people asked why I wont tell you guys my height...It's because I am fucking short with a height of 160CM." He covered his face with his hands and looked really stressed out.

"Ugh anyways, I also run another channel with my friends and the channel is called SurveyCorps, I will put a link in the discription box below. Anyways I am 27 years old and my favorite channel on youtube is... well I never told anyone this but I actually have another account where I just subscribe to random people to watch their new videos and my current favorite is this group named the 104thSquad and its owned byt these young douche bags but they don't post much videos anymore actually but they are a cute bunch-"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" SASHA. CONNIE DID YOU GUYS WATCH THE NEW VIDEO?!"  
He screamed in excitment

"HE HAS A NEW VIDEO?!" they said in unison as they typed away on their computer as they found the new video right away. Everyone gathered arounf their computer but instead of crowding around the small screen, they went to the living room where they connected the laptop and the TV together so they can watch it on the couch. They were watching the video when they got to the part where Heichou talked about their youtube channel. They stared at the tv in awe when Eren paused the video and looked back at his friends. They all looked at Eren with wide eyes ans the room had a deathly kind of silence but was inturrupted by their screams of happiness

"OH MY FUCKING GOD HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS!" Jean screamed

"I CANNOT FUCKING BELIEVE IT! HE ACTUALLY WATCHED OUR VIDEO!" Armin said as he jumped up and down

"Okay you guys we need to finish the video to see what he says about us!" Marco said as he grabbed Jean and pushed him back on Eren's couch

"Okay I will unpause it." Eren said as he pushed the left button on the laptops key.

"and I would really like to meet them or like if they upload a new video on their channel I would be so fucking happy ahah." His laugh brought a blush on Eren's face

"also if they do see this video, I want you guys to DM me a message on Instagram because I might have stalked you guyses Insta. hah. Uh I already said before that I live in California soooo yeah. Also my other group, the SurveyCorps would LOVE to meet you guys and maybe we can have a fan meet up also? Comment if you, my subscribers would like that. Uhhh geeze I don't know what to say haha well see you guys next time and byee." The video ended with some music and then it stopped.

"You guys we need to DM him." Krista said as everyone agreed.

IN HEICHOUS PART OF TOWN

"Hanji I finished the video and I just up loaded it." Levi said as Hanji came back into his room.

"Do you really think those guys would like to meet us? What if they don't even know us?" She said as balanced a pencil between her nose and her lips

"Well if they DM me I'm pretty sure they noticed. Also I heard they also-"

MESSAGE-MESSAGE

Hanji and Levi looked at each other with wide eyes and Levi grabbed his phone in lighting speed. He quickly unlocked his phone and saw a little instagram message up on his screen. He and Hanji screamed when they saw the message he got on his Instagram.

"OH MY LIKE, GOD LEVI!" Hanji jumped up and down as Levi sarted jumping with her.

"I FUCKING KNOW SHITTY GLASSES!" He said in excitment

Hey! We are the 104thSquad and we dont know if you are going to get this message because you have so many followers and shit but, we saw your recent video and we would love to meet with your squad also! We are actually really huge fans except Eren because he just found about you lol. Anyways, we also live in California! Where do you want to meet?

Levi was freaking out, their favorite youtuber was him! He quickly typed away on his phone as quick as his fingers could

Oh shit you guys responded haha okay how about we meet at starbucks, the one on 77th street? and make sure to wear some kind of hoodie because you know, fans everywhere lol. We should meet at that place at 12 so we can have lunch at Boston pizza or somewhere! It would also be cool if we can get drunk off our asses so maybe come over to my house?

He pressed send and looked at the time, 2am. He thought that the group should be asleep but got a message right away

Oh yeah we know where that is and we will wear hoodies lol. 12 sounds cool and by the way, ypu okay with 7 kids all up in your house lol? And drinks sound AWESOME AHA okay we gotta go we will see you and your crew at 12 at starbucks! ;)

Levi couldn't believe it... he was actually going to meet them. He actually wanted to really meet one of them and his name was Eren. The boy with green but blueish eyes, chesnut brown hair and a goofy smile. He was Levi's favorite because he was the most cutest and most adorable person he met. The first time he met the young teen was when they uploaded a new video and that was when they were introducing themselves. From that day on he always wanted to meet him. He thought about the meeting and then had to call the others.

"HEY HANJI! Call the others on skype right now so we can tell them about the 104th Squad." He commanded Hanji and she replied with a yes sir.

COMMANDER EYEBROWS IN ONLINE

"Hey levi what is with that this bizz." Erwin said as he gave him a smile.

"Is that Petra behind you?"

"Yes it is..."

OULOTHEGOD IS ONLINE

"Whadaya want Levi is like 2 am."

"Hey Oulo."

MIKEY IS ONLINE

"I'm here."

"Hey man."

"Okay guys I sceduled a meeting with the 104th squad."

commander eyebrows; Whoa srsly?!

Heichou; yeah

Mikey: When?

Heichou: tomorrow at 12 at the normal starbucks area

Oulothegod; wait are we going to drink?

Heichou; Yes

Oulothegod; I will be there

Heichou: okay bye

Disconnected

Oh was he excited

Ummm yeah baiii


	2. Chapter 2

EREN'S PART OF TOWN

They really didn't believe it, they got a reply from SassyHeichou and it felt like a dream to them. No one knew they would ever meet their favorite youtuber. EVER. So now there they were in Erens house, it was currently 11 and an hour untill they met the Survey Corps.

"Oh my god Eren what time is it?" Armin asked opening his eyes half open just enough to see his brunet friend who was in the kitchen.

"Ey yo coconut head! Is currently 11 and an hour 'till we meet the Survey Corps." He said excitedly. Eren also didn't hear about the Survey Corps because he was too concentraited on his blog and subscribers he never had time to think about the others.

"Eren have you even watched one of their videos?" Mikasa asked sipping on her cup of coffee to wake her up.

"I actually stayed up 'till 5 watching every single on of their videos. Got some information from their videos and stuff like that and their personnalities." He said casually as his friends all stared at him.

" I award Eren Yaeger with the stalker award, please come up to the coffee table to redeem your prize." Connie said as he held up a bacon peice.

"Oh shut up Connie, I just needed to see who they are like but you never know their real personalities untill you meet them in person. Maybe Heichou is actually a really nice guy! Or Hanji is a really serious person. Mike could be the one who talks alot or Oulo is actually not that cocky! You never know." He said as he sipped his coffee from his batman mug.

The only things his friends thought were

_Boy is Eren wrong..._

"Wait what time is it now?" Ymir asked as they all looked up at the clock that was hanging on top of their TV.

"Holy shit is already 11:20! What the fuck?!" Jean screamed and shook marco awake.

"Mnnn what Jeannn~" Marco groaned and slowly opened his eyes

"Okay babe I know you are all tired and all but is 11:20- nope never mind is 11:22 now and we need to dress up like NOW." Jean dashed into Eren's washroom and combed his hair as Marco brushed his teeth.

"Look at those gays go, right Krista?" Ymir patted her girlfriends head as she put on a worn out brown hoodie.

"We are gay to Ymir." The blonde said as she rolled her eyes.

"No my dear, we are lesbian."

"Please don't bring up that subject now, we had this conversation before."

By 11:45 they were all ready. Sasha and Connie had a hoodie from their channel, ShavedPotatoe and had an anime-ish version of them on it. Other than that couple, everyone looked normal with a nice tshirt and a hoodie. Eren brought a portable camera so they can upload the video on their 104th squad channel.

"Now, let's go guys." Eren said as everyone left the house...

LEVIS PART OF TOWN

Levi woke up at 7am like how he always does in the mornings. He brushed his teeths and wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a simple hoodie, he went out into his living room where he saw Hanji on the couch watching the news.

"Hey Hanji, why up so early?" He asked still a little sleepy

"Um helloo is Levi in there?" She said as she waved her hands around "We are meeting the 104th Squad! WHy wouldn't I be happy? Wait why aren't you happy." She asked as she stood up and gave Levi a cup of coffee.

"Well the only reason I was all happy and giddy was because it was late at night and I had just finished editing the video and I was really stressed out. So the whole incident made me really happy and my happy bubble bursted." He said as he got out a frying pan to cook some breakfast.

"Wait, your happy bubble?" Hanji questioned as she put her finished mug in the sink "What 'Happy bubble' Levi does not have a 'happy bubble' That is unheard of." She corrected and sat back down on the couch.

"Shut up shitty glasses, I do get happy from time to time."

"You mean one time a century?" She giggled

"Oh fuck off Hanji." He glared at his room mate and was now finished cooking the eggs and bacon.

From then he ate in silence while the news played gently in the background. He didn't show it but he was really happy to meet the Eren guy and wanted to know more about him than watch him on youtube. As he finished his breakfast he heard his doorbell ring and askede Hanji to open it.

"Oh Levi is Petra and Erwin!" The roomate yelled from the entrance as she greeted the couple.

"Oh hey Levi!" Petra greeted as she took off her shoes and entered.

"Levi! Where do I put my shoes!" Erwin yelled as Levi instructed his friend to put it in the shoe closet

They waited for the other two to come so they can start a little part of the blog they were going to do. It was now 8:30 and had a couple of hours until they left to Starbucks, they talked more about the meeting and everyone was interested in the fan meetup with the 104th Squad and Petra thought it was a great idea to interract with the fans and thought of the idea to let the fans ask some questions.

"Yeah it's a great idea but I don't like people." Levi noted and looked disgusted at the thought of all the germs that would be in one crowded room.

"Levi you were the one who thought of this idea, and besides, I like interacting!" Hanji said as she turned off the TV.

"I think is a great idea." Erwin finally said as Levi admitted defeat.

They talked for a little longer but got bored and decided to record thier first part of the vlog

:Hey guys is Survey Corps here back with another video!" Erwin started as the rest of the group cheered.

"Okay so if some of you follow Heichou on his other channel, SassyHeichou i will put a little box on his face around here to his channel." Hanji beamed as she waved her hand around Levi's face.

"Anyways aha he put up a video about a little meeting with the 104th Squad and we actually got in contact with them and we were really excited to hear that they have responded!" Petra explained as the door to Levis house opened.

"Wow guys thanks for starting without us." Oulo entered the hiuse with Mike holding 3 packs of beer.

"Hey guys just put the beers in Levi's fridge." Erwin greeted

"What is this! Your house?!" Levi boomed as he threw his hands in the air and crossed them when they came down.

"Annnnnd cut! Okay guys it is already 10 and I am really excited!."

"Hanji you are always excited." Mike joked

"Oh gosh guys, get your hoodies and lets get out of here!" Petra finished as everyone headed out...

ON THEIR WAY TO STARBUCKS, THE 104THSQUADS VIEW

"Okay hey guys! Connie here with our squad members!" They all cheered as they walked towards their destination

"It feels like a really long time since we blogged on this channel like... a month?" Sasha stated as she got some nodds from her friends.

"So I am guessing you guys all know SassyHeichou, if you guys don't I would be dissapointed." Armin quoted as he looked at Eren and gave him the camera

"Well anyways we got in contact with them and we are heading to see them now and I have to say, I am pretty nervous. ahha."

"Oh shut up you ass," Ymir said as she grabbed the camera away from the brunet and held it towards her. " Anyways, yeah we got in contact yesterday at 2am and fuck we were excited." She turned the camera towards Krista and Mikasa

"We really don't have anything to say." Mikasa deadpanned as she pushed the camera towards Jean and Marco.

"Visit our channel FreckledHorse and subscribe! Make sure to like-" Marco snatched the camera away from Jean before he could promote more things from their channel

"Ignore Jean, anyways we see Starbucks now so baii!" Marco ended the video as Jean got looks from his friends

"Oh god Jean, you are that desperate to gain more Subscribers?" Eren mocked as Jean argued back

"What did you say Yaeger?! Well at least I have something that you don't have~" Jean teased as Marco told him to stop

"What is it Horseface?"

"A boyfriend."

From then on the group walked in silence as they reached Starbucks. They went inside and saw a group of people who had a hoddie and one person caught Erens eyes. It was a man in a black beanie with spikes on the side and looked like he had a few peircings on his face and he exactly knew who that was so he walked towards that table with his friends who were tagging along with him.

"Um excuse me, are you Heichou?" Eren asked, even to himself he sounded really nervous like he is going to have a meltdown seeing his favorite youtuber. The man tuened to look at him and oh god was Eren blushing like crazy.

_HOLY FUCK! he looks way hotter in real life! Oh god no I shouldnt think that, I just met him! Okay Eren, calm...calm...I CANT HE IS TOO HOT!_

"Wait, are you Eren from the 104th squad?" He asked as his other friends looked up from their phones and looked directly at Eren.

"Eren! Did you find them-" Connie was inturrupted by a loud noise comming from the woman who sat beside Heichou that attracted lots of eyes in their direction.

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS THE 104THSQUAD?!" Hanji screamed out now grabbing even more attention and it was giving Eren an anxiety attack.

Whispers were heard all around the whole cafe.

"Oh my god, aren't those like really popular youtubers?"  
"You guys don't know them? That looks like Heichou from youtube!"  
"Wait isn't that the Survey Corps?"  
"Oh my god id thr Survey Corps with the 104th Squad?!"  
"We HAVE to get their auto graphs!"  
"Get your phones out!"  
"Wait, why is Heichou and Eren like so close together!"  
"OMG are they dating?!"

Then not only did Eren not realize but both groups were swarmed by fangirls and boys.

"FUCK YOU HANJI AND YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Heichou screamed over the other sscreams of the fans that over powered their voice

"QUICK! Petra get your keys!" Erwin looked turned around and stared at our group. "You guys could ride in the back of Petra's car, and you are Connie right?" he asked

"Y-yes sir!"

"Distract them and say something about the fan meet up!" He grabbed Petra and Hanji and rushed out

"O-OKAY FAN! GUESS WHAT! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A FAN MEET UP AND SHIT SOON SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT!"

Connie's voice fadded to the Brunet. Eren didn't know what to do but he was swarmed with questions from all his fans

"How can you draw so good!"  
"Can I have your autograph?"  
"I can totally buy you a drink!"  
"I saw your recent video! You were so cute~"  
"Are you like, dating Heichou?"  
"Are you tow like a couple?!"

"U-umm I'm sorry guys but we have to go-" He was grabbed by a hand as was dragged away by the person and they were now at the back of the cafe. He was panting now and looked at his savior.

"Hey brat, you okay?" The raven haired man looked at Eren then regained his composure.

"U-Um yeah, thanks." Eren was now actually blushing, like he felt his face burn up and he didn't know what to say. They stayed like that for what it seemed like for ever until Heichou introduced himself.

"Hey I'm Heichou..." He started off and Eren looked at the shorter man and he also noticed that the raven's ears were really red, he looked like he was hesitating but spoke up." but you can call me Levi, that's my real name." He looked directly at Eren and he thought of something to say... fast.

"Oh! uhh Hi my name is Eren Yaeger, nice to meet you." He said and as he finished, the man named Levi laughed.

"O-Oh my god, you look like you are at your first interveiw with your boss or somethin'! You should see your face right now it looks so cute!" His laughter died at the last word that was said. That one word ringged in Eren's ears

_Cute... Heich- no Levi called me cute...cute...cute... CUTE!_

There was a uncomfortable silence between the two and it was getting awkward so Eren decided to say something.

"T-thanks." Eren said barly a whisper so the other man didn't hear

"Excuse me?" Levi said raising a eyebrow.

"I said thanks!" Eren said looking up at Levi, Levi's eyes were wide open and looked like shock washed over him. After that, Eren regretted he even said anything because Levi was now walking away into a small ghetto allyway,

"W-wait! Levi!" Eren ran up to him and bumped into the shorter because of his arrupt stop.

"You're welcome you shitty brat." He said and continued. " But we can do all the flirting later, right now we need to get out of here and go to my house 'cuz I'm guessing that Commander Eyebrows is probaby driving there."

Eren was really surprised that Levi took it so well

_Wow, he is taking this in really well... well im just being immature... wait did he just say flirting?!_

Eren never knew he could be blushing this hard right then, he was like a new level of blushing called a Eren tomato. He ran to where Levi was heading, they jumped over some garbage bags and jumped on couple of roofs here and there and no fangirls to be seen so far. It was all going well and Eren even decided to talk to his new friend so it doesn't make their whole relationship awkward. They talked about other youtubers like Smosh, TheFineBrothers, PewDiePie and mainstream people. They were actually having fun and Eren was not blushing like crazy but did blush when Levi chuckled in that deep, sexy voice... he did not just think that.

"Here we are, my house." Levi announced as he got his keys from his pocket and started to unlock the door but found out it was already open.

He opened the door and saw all his friends and the Survey Corps on the ground talking about something.

"Eren! Over here!" He looked over to see who called his name and saw Mikasa who was waving her hands at him.

"Now that everyone is here, let's do introductions~ My name is Hanji Zoe and my youtube channel is ScienceWithHanji where I do experiments!"

"I'm Erwin Smith and I own another channel called CommanderEyebrows with Petra over here."

"I'm Mike, I don't like owning multiples of channels."

"Names Oulo, I don't like people."

"I'm Heichou and my real name is Levi and you better not tell anyone else outside of this gtroup or else I will kill you. Also I have a channel called Sassyheichou but you guys already know that becuase I'm popular as fuck."

"Hey guys, I'm Eren Yaeger and I own another channel called YaegerBOMB."

"I'm Mikasa."

"Hello, I'm Armin, nice to meet all of you!"

"Name is Jean and this is my boyfriend Marco, we have a channel called FreckledHorse and we are hella gay."

"I'm Krista and this is my friend-"

"Um girlfriend." Ymir corrected.

"Fine, girlfriend. We own a channel called AngelicHomos."

"Yes yes everyone, save the best for last. It is I Connie Springer, and my side kick, Sasha. We co-own a channel called the ShavedPotatoes. NICE TO MEET 'YALL!" He shouted getting a few annoyed grunts fromhis friends.

"Okay now that we are done with the boring part, we are going to order pizza because I am not going out there again." Levi said as he walked into the kitchen to order. Everyonestarted to talk to one another and Ymir thought it was a great time to vlog while Levi was ordering. Eren just wanted to get away from all the noise and talk to Levi a little bit more and maybe figure out more about him. He walked into the kitchen and saw Levi finishing up his call.

"Yeah-yeah and how long will it take?... 10 minutes?- okay- okay thank you... Bye." He sighed andsaw Eren walking up to the shorter.

"Hey Levi."

"Hey brat, so how do your day so far."

"Eh, I guess it's okay." He shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Levi

"Are you kidding me? Okay? We were swarmed by both fan girls and boys and we had to go through a ghetto allyway in all that dirt and germs! How can you call that okay?!" Levi statted as he opened his fridge and got a bottle of beer. He popped open the can and drank a big gulp.

"I HEARD A BOTTLE OPEN LEVI~!" Oulo shouted from the living room getting some laughs from the group.

"GET YOUR OWN FUCKING BEER YOU OLD LOOKING PEICE OF SHIT!" He said as he drank another sip from his alcohol.

Eren looked at Levi and said.

"Levi I think you are drunk... already."

"No I am not you shitty brat, I am just stressed out, you want a drink?"

"Oh no, Mika-" As he said that Mikasa came darting into the kitchen and glared a Levi with her famous death glare, but Levi didn't back down and instead he lidded his eyes more and looked even more intimidting than before.

"Are you telling my brother to drink?" She said her words spitting out venom in every word

"I just fucking did and I don't see the problem. He is 21 and completly legal, no problems at all." But Eren's friends came into the kitchen and they all looked terrified.

"You have not seen Eren on his 21st birthday Levi." Marco said looking more scared than anybody in the room.

"What happened?" Erwin asked sounding curious

"Is something too horrifying to mention!" Connie said cuddling up to Sasha.

"You guys it wasn't that bad," Ymir said but backed down "Okay it was pretty hardcore."

"Ugh fine. I will have to tell the story... Okay on Eren's 21st birthday we went out to a strip club because why not? We went in and we went to the bar to get ourselves some drisnks because you know, 21 equals get drunk as fuck. So we got some drinks and Eren... he drank the most. He drank like 5 cans of beer and like totally got waisted but apparently he is like.. not good with alcohol so he gets drunk really easily." Jean shuddered at the memory

"I will tell the rest." Armin spoke up and Levi nodded. "So on his 2nd can of beer, he dissapeared and we were looking for him and stuff but the strip show was already starting and we couldn't miss that! So we just didn't care and just watched. And we didn not believe what we saw We saw EREN. Okay? EREN ON THE GOD DAMN STAGE!" Armin looked horrified but apparently Levi and their group found it hillarious.

"HOLY SHIT, IS THIS KID SERIOUS?!" Oulo laughed holding his stomach.

"O-OH GOD I CAN'T BREATH!" Hanji,Erwin and Petra were on the ground laughing like crazy while Mike covvered his mouth.

"Are you fucking serious?" Levi asked wide- eyed "Do you guys have a video of it?"

"L-LEVI!" Eren screamed embarassed.

"Okay let me continue the story, anyways he was wearing fishnet stockings and other really sexual clothings and finally after arguing with him, we got in down. So he had his 3rd can of beer, he was almost tooken away by a 30 year old man and he was all like. 'Ahh yes John, where is your apartment?' and was flirting with all these guys! Not even girls! JUST GUYS." Armin rolled his eyes as everyone chuckled.

"So in summary, Eren is one gay, horny bastard walking around asking for sex... kind of like those guys on omegle." Jean said giving Eren a sly smile.

"Yeah so that's the reason I never drink, I get horny and waisted." Eren concluded and as the story finished, they heard the door bell ring and Mike opened the door and paid for the pizzas. They ate while talking about other fun stories like the time that they went on omegle web cam and was terrified for life...well except Jean whon took it pretty easily and made comments about this guys peirced dick. Levi also told a story about Erwin and that one day, Erwin woke up with no eyebrows at all on April the 1st on April fools day. They still don't know who did it.

LEVIS PART OF TOWN

When Levi heard the story about Eren getting drunk, he knew what to do. He was going to make it his goal to make Eren drunk no matter what, o0h and he had a perfect plan...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Okat if you read the last chapter, Levi said something about making Eren drunk...hehehHAHAHAHAH okay yeah you know whats going to happen. Anyways...this part should be liek 18+ so if you are not are not confortable with sexual shit on here then you can skip the first parts because it gets pretty sexual sooo ya WARNINGS PEOPLE.

Notes: again thank you guys for all the kudos and comments they make me really happy! ^-^ also my tumblr is Hellyeaanime and i track this fic sooo ya the tag is fic:ACamForTwo soooo yeah there is nothing on there lol i am a looser. anywho ya kissing up ahead...OOPS SPOILER

LEVIS PART OF TOWN

He would do what was right, he knew it was right to do for the sake of his fans and the media. He would make Eren drunk as fuck. He got up from his seat.

"Hey anybody want a can of beer or something?" Levi asked, all part of his plan

"Uhhh I can't drink but can you get me a cup of milk? I'm really thirsty after all that pizza." Eren asked as Levi smiled.

He looked at Hanji and Erwin who had a sinister smile plastered on their face and he knew that they agreed with his 'plan'. He went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk but instead of just giving Eren the milk, he went into his cupboard and got out a bottle of his strongest vodka. He poured in about 5 shots of it and put it away. He gave it to Eren who took it and said thank you.

_You won't be thankful for long you brat_

Eren took a huge gulp of the drink and Levi's eyes widened along with Hanji and Erwin

_Oh shit...that's alot damn it..._

"U-Um Eren, you feel okay? No dizziness or anything?" Hanji asked grabbing his shoulder.

"Erwin get out the bloging camera... he drank about 4 shots of that vodka that Hanji bought." Levi whispered as Erwin got the camera out of his case

"Is he going to be alright? That vodka is really strong, it even got you drunk after the 5th shot." Erwin said as he started recording Eren.

"Pshh he will be fine, besides, just a horny, gay drunk. Nothing bad can happen." As he said that he heard Eren scream

"MIKASAAAA!." Eren slurred and Mikasa looked worried but knew what was going on

She got the glass of milk and took a drink of it and her face turned into a terrified one.

"O-Oh my god Levi! You don't know what you have done!" Mikasa looked directly at him and shot a glare

"W-Wait, don't tell me you put in a kind of alcohol in it please..." Armin stuttered as he glanced at Eren who had his head down.

"I put in one of the most strongest vodka I had, now shut up and enjoy the show. Eren what are you doing anyways?" Levi asked and Eren lifted his head and had a drunken smile on his face.

"I'm on Omegle! No dangers on here~ Now go back to your... blogging hehe~!" He slurred

"See? Is not taking much effect, he will be fine- WHAT THE FUCK EREN YAEGER!" Levi shouted as he saw Eren pantless and was in the proccess of taking off his boxers. His friends screams of agony filled the room as the brunet looked directly at Levi with a cofused look

"B-But Steven said to show him my cock! And I'm doing what he says!" He glared but before he could take a picture, Hanji came to the rescue and took away his phone as Levi pushed Eren on the couch and held him down just enough time for Mikasa to slip his boxers back on him.

"THIS is what we mean Levi! You don't know what he is going to do next! And you dragged all of us into it!" She nagged as Levi rolled his eyes

"Hey shitty glasses what kind of things did ths drunken shit put down in his interests? And fuck off you brat!" He said as he pushed Eren's face away with his feet while Eren was moaning Levi's name.

"Well he wrote some disturbing things that I am not confortable reading... Mike you read it." She passed Eren's phone to him but instead of actually reading, he said

"I don't want to read those vurglar things." So he passed it to Jean

"Ugh fine you pussy's." He rolled his eyes and looked down at Eren's phone. " Well there is cocks, BDSM, gay, HELLA GAY, gay bdsm, bondage, porn, peirced dick, hot dudes, youtubers, gay sex-"

"Wait, I have a peirced dick..." Levi muttered

"WHOOPKAY YOU CAN STOP THERE PLEASE!" Armin shouted with a blush on his face. "we do not need to know more about this- wait Jean what are you doing?"

"Texting the dude named Steven, apparently he has a peirced dick-"

"I SAID STOP!" Armin inturrupted, he lied down on the sofa and groaned.

"Well now that you had your fun, we adults need ours," Levi stood up from his seat next to Mike and went over to Eren who was leaning against Mikasa's shoulder. "Hey Eren... give me a strip tease." He whispered in Eren's ears.

"LEVI YOU PERVERT! Hahaha! Of course~" Eren slurred as he stood up froim his seat and took off his sweater

"Wait Levi what did you tell him to do?" Ymir asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing much, just a strip tease." He shrugged as Eren's friends eyes widened at his remark and screamed

"LEVI YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Connie said as he rushed to stop the show

They grabbed Eren's arm and legs so he couldn't escape

"H-Hey! Mikasaa~ Let me go! Heichou wants a strip tease, you know I am a GOD at strip teasing!" Eren giggled as Levi smirked at the brunets slurring.

"Eren please shut the fuck up, and Levi! No more teasing Eren. This is getting out of hand." Marco said as he put his hands on Eren's mouth to prevent him from shouting.

"Nope, going to tease him more, besides he lookes cute like that." Levi said as he sat back down as he grabbed the milk and drank it.

"You think a horny, gay drunk lookes cute?! OPEN YOUR EYES" Sasha said as her finger got bitten by Eren. "OW EREN YOU MOTHER FUCKER!."

Eren stuck his tongue and Marco placed a gag on his mouth.

"Now Now little children. Just let go of Eren and let the adults-" Oulo said but was inturrupted.

"No fucking way I'm taking care of that beast." Petra said as she took a photo of their struggle

"Sorry but don't get me into this." Erwin replied as he continued to film the scene

"I'm just going to watch from the side lines, this is hilarious." Mike took a sip of his beer

"Fine I will help the damn brat. I will take him to my room and knock him out, I have a baseball bat in my room." Levi said as he walked towards Eren

"wait, why do you have a baseball bat in your room in the first place?" Krista asked recieving a glare.

"You don't need to know blondie."

"Hey don't speak to my angel like that you midget!" Ymir protected Krista by bringing her closer.

That got Levi irritated, it made him mad when someone made a short joke on him or called him a midget. He knew he was shrt and he didn;t need to get reminded every day.

"What did you say you say you bitch?" He stopped walking and gave his best death glare he can manage

"LEVI! Stop, just get Eren in your room and look after him." Petra nagged as Levi went back to Eren

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked in the first place." Krista said a little guilty of what she did

"Whatever." Levi responded, he put down his can of beer and lifted Eren up bridal style.

"OH LOOK GUYS IS LEVI~ I am such a huge fan of your channel!." Eren said as he swung his arms around making it harder to carry him

"Stop moving around or else I will bite you." He whispered the last few words in Eren's ear but was made clear to everyone.

"LEVI!" Everyone said in inuson as Levi smirked and rolled his eyes. He headed upstairs to his room and layed the brunet down on his king size bed.

"Levi~ I know how to make you hot and disturbed." Eren said in a voice an octave lower than his usual tone.

"Eren don't make me knock you out with my baseball bat." Levi said as he got a bat underneath his bed.

"You actually have one!? That's not normal..."

"Please brat, explain to me what normal means." sarcasm was all over his tone of voice as he put the bat away.

"Well right now, you should be kissing me right now if this was a normal situation..." Eren said as he hung his hands around Levi's neck. "Not knocking me out with a baseball bat." He giggled.

"Eren..." Levi said in a serious tone. "As much as I want to fuck you hard right now, you are drunk as fuck and your sister would bitch at me."

"Oh who cares about Mikasa!" Eren complained

"Wait would it be your first kiss?" Levi asked kind of curious and wanted to dig out more information about this brat while he was drunk.

"Fuck no." He said as he brushed his hair away from his face.

"Have you ever had gay sex before?" Now he was really getting into it

"Levi, I had a boyfriend before so I know alot about that."

"Are you top or bottom."

"YOU ARE STARTING TO SOUND LIKE THOSE GUYS ON OMEGLE! Don't talk like that." Eren yelled as he crossd his arms like a child. "I can be both but I prefer bottom..."

_I fucking can't believe this kid is actually 21_

"Whatever." Levi said as he got closer to Eren's face. "I prefer top anyways so that works out..." Levi whispered as he cornered Eren between the bed and his body. His face got even closer to Eren and he could feel his breathing. His lips were just a few milimeters away from the brunet...but

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO!" Mikasa came bursting into Levi's room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER! Get off of him right now!" She yelled as she pushed Levi

"MIKASA YOU COCK BLOCK! I HATE YOU NOW!" Eren fought back.

Levi stood up from the ground and listened to the two siblings argue.

"I could have had some action with Levi but you... YOU FUCKING COCK BLOCKED US!"

"It is dangerous doing it with a guy you just met! You don't even know him that well."

"I know that his name is Levi, he runs a youtube channel called SassyHeichou, he hates dirt, he can be a jerk sometimes but not all the time, he has friends and he is NOT A FUCKING COCK BLOCK!"

"EREN! You are drunk! That is some shitty move you did, that's why we never let you drink in the first place."

"It wasn't MY fault, is Levi's, he was the one who let me drink all that vodka."

Levi couldn't stand all the noise so he inturrupted the siblings bickering

"Hey shut the fuck up."

"Yeah, shut the fuck up Mikasa!" Eren teased as he stuck his tongue out

"You two, brat." Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. "Look Mikasa, I'm sorry okay? Also, I think Eren calmed down a bit and he doesn't look like he is going to sleep so let's all go downstairs and play a damn game or something."

"Fine, but Eren can't sit beside you." Mikasa deadpanned as Eren whinned

"Whatever." He said as they all made it downstairs... with Eren of course.

When they made it downstairs they saw all their friends in a circle all talking to one another looking more drunk than ever.

"EYYY Levi~ Can these kids stay the night like a huge sleep over!" Hanji beamed as all the other younger kids had their puppy eyes one (except Jean and Ymir because 'their pride didn't want to be broken').

"I don't care as long as they don't make a lot of fucking mess and they hve to sleep in the living room. Is Erwin and the rest staying?" He asked eyeing his friends who were on the sofa sleeping or already passed out from all the alcohol.

"Well they asked if they could stay and i said yes, is that okay?"

"I guess is fine when they are already passed out." Levi shrugged and the kids cheered

"Well we got that out of the way, now is time for the real fun." Connie said with a sinister smile and it kind of scared Levi a little bit because Connie seemed like the cool kid but was actually a fucking troublemaker. "Okay we have a couple of videos on Truth or Dare on our channel and you can see is pretty intense." They all nodded in agreement, even drunk Eren who looked like he was about pass out nodded. "So we are playing TRUTH OR DARE presented to you by the 104th squad and the Survey Corps." Connie said to their blogging camera that Sasha was holding.

"Okay rules are simple, we are playing the 104th Squad way, so this is how it works, Sasha mah dear explain the rules i will hold ther camera."

"OKAY SO! The person gets to turn the bottle and when the bottle stopps it will point at a person and that person is the bottle rollers victim. The bottle roller askes truth or dare and the victim chooses. If the victim cannot answer the truth or cannot complete the dare, they have to drink Eren's vodka cup. Hanji filled it up with more vodka and milk because why not." Sash concluded. "Any questions?"

"Eren MUST complete the truth or dare because he is not allowed to drink anymore milka." Mikasa said as Eren whined

"What the fuck is a milka?" Ymir said frowning

"Is like a ship name for vodka and milk,Duh." Mikasa answered leaving everyone speachless.

"THAT was the most stupidet thing i have ever heard today." Levi declared as everyone else agreed. Mikasa just rolled her eyes and said to continue with the game.

"Ymir starts first because she is a badass." Jean passed the bottle to her, she put it on the ground and it stopped right on Levi.

"Whadaya want old man." She joked

"Dare you freckled lesbian."

"Go get a sharpie and write Commander Eyebrows on Erwin over there you asshole." She dared the older man as everybody ooo'ed

"Fine bitch, I will do it like is the easiest thing in the world." Levi was too drunk to think about the consenquences. He got a sharpie from his kitchen drawer and took of the cap. He went over to his sleeping friend and started writing on his chest area, he wrote the nickname and even added a little heart at the end. Everyone stiffled a laugh trying not to wake up the other people, when Levi was done he got some cheers from the people who were sitting on the ground. He sat beside Hanji and spinned the bottle which ended up on Marco.

"Truth or dare Freckled Jesus?" Levi taunted as everyone laughed at the new nickname

"F-Freckled Jesus... Um...truth."

"Okay, who is top, you or that horse-face over there."

"OOHHHHH!" Everyone said.

"Yeah I was always curious because you can't really tell, although Jean looks like he tops." Armin said as everyone agreed.

"W-well, Jean always..t-tops." Marco said as he blushed madly recieving a hug from Jean

"I FUCKING KNEW IT! Hanji hand over my 50 bucks." Levi beamed as Hanji gave him the exact amount.

"Ugh fuck you Levi." She muttered

"Wait what was that?" Sasha asked. Everyone was curious of what was happening between the two of them

"Well way before we met you guys, we saw Jean and Marco and Hanji said that Marco probably tops but my gay instincts said that Jean tops. We got in a huge arguement and if we ever saw you guys and I ask and I was right, she owes me 50 bucks." Levi said proudly putting away his prize in his wallet.

"GOOOOOD JOD Levii~ You should get a prize for winning like... my body." Eren whispered the last two words in Levi's ears startling the raven

"What the fuck Eren! How did you get there so fucking fast!" Mikasa complained as she dragged Eren back to the seat beside her.

"Stop flirting with Levi, Eren. You are getting out of hand, Yaeger!" Jean said while rolling his eyes

"Oh my god guys just continue with the god damn game." Connie whined as Marco spinned the bottle

The rounds went on for a little bit, most people did the dares they were asked to do like messing up with the people who were passed out, kissing someone on the cheek (Connie got a black eye trying to kiss Ymir on the cheek), giving their partner a lap dance and some other crazy shit like that. Not many people did truthes but the group figured out that Levi had a job in a cafe near town called 'The Little Wing Cafe' and that all the members of the Survey Corp worked there but not many people knew.

In the end Krista, Marco and Armin went to sleep around 1AM as the others continued playing the game. At the very end Connie and Sasha had 5 shots of the 'milka', Mikasa had 8, Hanji had 9, Ymir and Jean had 4 and Eren and Levi had none. (Eren for reasons...)

"Okay old maaaan~ I CONNIE DARE YOU to sleep with Eren in your room and you guys MUST be shirtless~" Connie said as his laugh filled the whole house.

"Does that mean Levi and I get to have sex?" Eren asked excitedly but was inturrupted by Levi

"No Eren, as much as I like to your sister would get mad at me and this is the last round. You shits look like you guys need some sleep, gets some blankets from underneath the sofa and there is more in that big cabnet over to the right so get some fucking sleep. Eren will come upstairs with me because of Connie fucking Springer here, Mikasa I promise i won't do anything with your brother." Levi explained as Mikasa nodded too tired to argue. Everyone found their place on the sofas and Hanji even had a air matress in her room so all the girls slept in there. Levi sighed as he grabbed Eren's hand

"C'mon brat, we need some sleep." Levi carried Eren bridal style again because that brat just won't corroperate.

It took alot of work but Levi managed to get both Eren and himself in bed...shirtless.

"Levi~"

"I said go to sleep Eren."

"Thank you soooo much today! I had so much fun."

There was a pause and strangly Levi felt his face heat up. He turned around to see Eren's green orbs that was staring right into his gray ones.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your day now-"

Levi was inturrupted b Eren's lips that were now on his. He was frozen and couldn't move, he didn't want to ruin the mood so he just went along with this. Eren kissed Levi's lips gently like he was afraid he was going to shatter if he went any further.

"A-Ahh Eren." He moaned in his mouth as they continued to kiss. It got more heated and the room felt a lot hotter as they kissed more harder. Their lips fought for dominance but Eren won, Levi too tired to fight back

"Was is it Heichou~ Do you like it?" Eren teased

"D-Don't ask such embarassing questions!" Levi said as Eren's hands trailed up Levi's spine and touched the back of his neck. He shivered at the touch of Eren's fingers and moaned.

The kiss deepened as Eren's teeth nipped on Levi's botton lips for a entrance. Levi opened his mouth allowing Erens tongue to move around his mouth as their tongues brushed passed eath other. Levi moaned into the kiss but it was stopped by Eren who needed to breath.

"Mnn, that was good, Levi is suck a great kisser!" Eren said as his face turned red

"Y-yeah but you won't even remember a thing tomorrow, what's the point-"

"Levii~ Shut up and go to sleep now, let's deal with it in the morning." As Eren said that he fell right to sleep.

"Whatever...Eren." Levi muttered as he drifted off to sleep...

Notes: MAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHA! OKAY MAH TUMBLR IS Hellyeaanime so check that out nd till next time bai bai! Oh yeah i wanted to ask, bottom!Levi or Top!Levi? Sooo commentt pleaseeee


End file.
